1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tea flushing device, and especially to a tea flushing device for flushing tea, and if desired, the scraps of tea leaves can be stopped and fragrant tea water may be drain out. By the compact of the present invention, the user may be operated easily and also the present invention can be used in all kinds of container for containing water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art of flushing water, the tea is directly put into a container and then hot water is added. After a few minutes, a fragrant tea water is formed. Since tea leaves and tea water does not be isolated property. Thus, the drinker often carelessly drinks the scraps of tea. Especially, the less the tea water, the more the tea leaves being drunk by drinker. Moreover, the fragrant of tea is exhausted rapidly, thus, it can not be flushed many times. Thus, the manufacturers have developed many kinds of tea flushing devices for properly isolating the tea leaves and tea water. These structures include an outer cup and an inner cup within the outer cup. The bottom of the inner cup has a tapered shape and a through hole is formed in the center portion thereof and a rolling ball water stopper located at the through hole. A filtering net is located thereon. A linkage extended to the exact lower side of the through hole is installed between one side of the inner cup and the bottom for flushing tea water. If desired, the linkage is pressed to eject the rolling ball, then the tea is filtered through a filtering net and then flows to the outer cup. Thus a pure tea water is obtained. After the linkage is released, hot water may be added continuously, therefore, the tea can be flushed many times.
However, in that tea flushing device structure, since the rolling ball freely slides between the bottom of the inner cup and the space of the filtering net so not to be confined properly, if the cup body is inclined for pouring water or the cup body is vibrated, the rolling ball will roll away from the through hole so that the water will drain out. Besides, since the material of the bottom of inner cup is made of plastic. Thus, in manufacturing, the sizes and the shapes of the rolling ball and the tea flushing device can not be matched completely. Therefore, gaps will occur between the rolling ball and the through hole so that the water will pour out continuously. Moreover, since the structure is necessary to be arranged with linkage and spring and other components, thus not only it has a complex structure, but also the operation is also complex and it is easy to fault. Especially, the inner cup and the outer cup must be used together. Therefore, as the upper half space of the outer cup is occupied by the inner cup, the space in the lower half for receiving water is finite. Thus, it can not be used in other container.